1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sculpturing and educational apparatus wherein the same includes plates and rods of various configurations assembled together in a predetermined manner to create various sculptural devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus is available in the prior art to effect sculpturing of various configurations and desired geometric orientation of associated structural components to effect a composite based on an individual's imagination and creativity. Developmental sculpturing apparatus of the prior art, however, has heretofore failed to enable the infinite creativity and aesthetic appeal of the contrasting organizational components, as utilized by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,981 to LaPadura wherein a support stand is provided for the securement of wires bent in a predetermined organization to provide a skeletal support base for modeling clay and the like.
U.S Pat. No. 3,503,832 to Umminger sets forth a sculpturing apparatus utilizing a base with an orthogonally oriented central peg member for receiving a stack of plates thereon rotatable relative to the peg to create a variety of sculptured figures.
U S. Pat. No. 8,089,219 to Umstead sets forth a collapsible lawn mobile wherein the parts respectively simulate the head and body of a bird, each formed of sheet material for construction of the erected organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,825 to Leboeuf provides an educational type toy wherein a three-dimensional organization of numerical digital figures are associated in a representation of a human head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,294 to Byrnes provides an educational toy formed of plate members with various relief portions cut therein for interlocking engagement with associated plate members to create an erected structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sculpture apparatus to provide an educational form for the development of imagination and creativity in the construction of sculpture which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.